Truce
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Izaya is running away from Shizuo when he sees his younger sister, Miaru lying in an alley way close to death. Izaya has to take his sister to safety while dodging Shizuo


"IZAYA!" Shizuo screeched as he chased the said male down the streets of Ikebokuro. Izaya wasn't doing anything wrong. He had business in the area and was only passing by when he spotted his monster and had to say hello at least.

Izaya ran down an alley way when he saw a brunette female lying in a red puddle, her clothes soaking, her leg broken, her glasses smashed and were at the side of her. The raven rushed over to the girl knowing who she was. He shook her softly until amber eyes stared into dazed amber eyes.

Izaya picked her up quickly, pulling of his famous fur trimmed jacket and putting it around her as he ran away from the blonde male that was throwing vending machines and lamp posts at them.

Shizuo hadn't noticed the frail girl in Izaya's arms. Izaya noticed that she was bleeding terribly and was really lost on what to do. He held the girl close to his chest, his top getting stained with blood. Izaya sat the girl down on a bench then did something that Shizuo would never expect — he rimmed up his jacket. He watched as he tied it around the girls arm, leg, waist and head with the cloth he had created.

Shizuo came closer to the flea but he picked up the girl and ran for it. He was panting heavily as he ran for his life. He stopped in alley way to catch his breath. He pulled out his phone and made a phone call that was rare.

"Mum. Come quick. Miaru's badly injured," He hung up and slumped to the floor. He was more vulnerable with his sister around and a raging monster was still after him. He would have looked at his sister but he had to ensure both their safety.

He got a phone call and saw it was from his mother. He answered it quickly, "Sweetheart, I'm at sunshine walk. Come here," Izaya got up hanging up and walking out. He saw Shizuo with Tom hissing angrily.

"Stupid flea got away," Izaya had to walk past him so made a quick run for it. When he eventually passed him and was out of sight, he walked quickly to Sunshine Walk though it was about a good ten minutes.

Izaya ran round the corner and saw his car. He watched as his mother rushed out and took her child into the car. Izaya watched as his father came out and patted his head softly, "You're a good kid," Izaya received a kiss to the forehead. "Get in the car," Izaya heard a huffed sound behind and saw Shizuo.

"Friend of yours?" Mr Orihara asked. He walked over but when he passed Izaya he collapsed. The older male caught him and held his son close to his chest.

"Who was the female sir and who are you?"

"The girl is my daughter and I'm Izaya's father," Shizuo frowned seeing the blood on Izaya's top.

"I didn't think he was the loving brother type," Shizuo laughed.

"Oh, though he says he's embarrassed by them he loves them so much and always protects them," Shizuo smiled then watched as the male got in the car inviting Shizuo along who weirdly accepted and got in beside Izaya who was out for the account and was resting against the car window.

He did kind of look cute, well peaceful. He didn't look violent at all or really creepy.

They soon were at the hospital and Miaru was rushed in to critical care while the four were waiting for Kururi to show up. She ran in and ran straight to her brother in her schools track uniform; a tight top that showed that she wasn't in a bra and a tight pair of blue shorts that were almost like pants themselves.

She took a seat on her brothers lap and cuddled into his bloody chest crying heavily, "Iza-ni. She'll be okay. She'll be okay right?" Izaya shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Sorry," he whispered into her hair kissing it softly. He hated seeing them apart in such ways. They were conjoined to the hip. When they separated it felt weird to both of them. Izaya yawned and rested his head back against the wall behind him.

"Why do you always need to find the reason to chase me? It would be easier if I could walk around Ikebokuro without the hassle," Though he did kind of torment him, he was only pinning blame on the blonde, as he needed a scapegoat.

"Then stop pissing me off," Izaya kicked Shizuo's leg angrily then hissed at him with venom for the first time ever.

"Watch your language," he growled at him. Shizuo was taken back by the sudden words. Izaya never got overly angry but he did and it was for the sake of his sister. He wanted to keep them innocent.

"Iza-ni. Are you okay? You look tired?"

"I'm just shaken up. I nearly had a heart attack seeing her in the alley way," Izaya replied simply taking a deep breath. Kururi ran her hands through her brothers hair softly messing it up. Shizuo could on stare. He looked so cute.

He didn't understand why he wasn't chasing him, why he choose to go to hospital with the Orihara's. He hates the male beside him, he couldn't give a flying monkey for the life that Izaya led but seeing him rip up his coat for the girl, run for their lives then collapse, he just wanted a glimpse into the life that Izaya never told anyone. How he was such a kind and loving brother. How he was such a caring and doting brother. How he dearly loved his sisters.

The sight was so cute, it was unreal. The way he held his sister close to his chest while she cried and he comforted her while he tried to rest. He watched as amber eyes locked onto his. He couldn't help but blush and look away from the tired expression, Izaya's lid half closed, almost glaring at him.

For now Shizuo will hold of from attacking the flea, until Miaru is fine and is walking again. The blonde stood up and began to walk away, "I'm gonna hold from attacking you until Miaru is healed. Have fun with the freedom," Izaya smirked hiding his smile in his sisters hair. So he was calling a truce, fair enough.

* * *

**I love Izaya and his sisters. I truly believe that Izaya loves his sisters a lot.**


End file.
